Of all the people, it had to be you
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: TK is invited for a sleepover with the person that anyone would least expect, the one person he had been rivals with for years, and that person has an important reason for doing so. Contains Yaoi Daikeru/Takesuke and minor Kouyako. rated teen for minor swearing and suggestive themes.


**Of all the people, it had to be you**

**Summary: TK is invited for a sleepover with the person that anyone would least expect, the one person he had been rivals with for years, and that person has an important reason for doing so.**

**(A/N: I have no idea how basketball is played or even what the name of the Japanese team for it is so I apologize if I get something wrong about it)**

**x~X~x**

**(TK's POV)**

I cannot believe that I'm going through with this… If it were anyone else, I wouldn't even hesitate, but _that person_ is the absolute _last _person that I'd expect to invite me over for a sleepover. _That person_ has pretty much hated me from the moment I started going to school with him and he was inviting me over to spend an entire night with him? I don't get it, it just doesn't make sense.

I packed my pajamas, my tooth brush, a set of clean clothes and my phone into the backpack that I was taking with me over to _his_ house. I've been to a few sleepovers with Kari and the other guy Digidestined so I know what I needed to bring. I also put my wallet in my pocket as well, just in case.

As I finished packing, I thought to myself 'I'm not sure which is more shocking, that he would he would be ok with the idea of us being together for a full night… or that he would be the one to _suggest_ it!' I mean, this guy has been competing with me over Kari since we were twelve it's not exactly like he's been winning… actually he hasn't won once and he's always been kind of a bad sport, despite the fact he thinks about sports half the time, so why would he want to spend more time with me?

"TK! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Patamon screamed in my ear, making me flinch. I was so distracted by why he would want me to sleepover at his house that I forgot that Patamon was still here.

"Sorry, Patamon," I apologized. "I'm still so confused about this… I mean, the guy has practically hated me for years. I mean, he and I get along fine when we have Cody or one of the others with us, but when we're alone he just huffs and looks away"

"Maybe his ego is just so big that he can't think straight when he's around you?" he guessed. I don't think he could be anymore more.

"I don't think so, Patamon," I say, "He never does anything that involves me unless he's either trying to impress Kari or make me look like an idiot"

"Or both…"

"Uh huh… anyway, I better get going, he hates waiting so I don't want him to do that and then nag me about it later"

"Can't I come too?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, buddy, he said that he wanted it to be just the two of us, no digimon."

Patamon sighed. "I guess I'll just go hang out with Gatomon… try to have fun TK, emphasis on _'try'_"

I laughed and nodded. "Thanks pal, I'll be back tomorrow" I pulled my backpack over my shoulders and stood up off my bed.

As I walked out the door, I saw Patamon fly out the window with a grin on his face. I knew his little secret that was going on between him and Gatomon, as did Kari. Let's just say, that one day a few weeks ago, we walked into her room and our two digimon had their lips pressed up against each other and Patamon was on top of Gatomon in a rather… seductive position. Patamon had his wings wrapped around Gatomon's waist and Gatomon's tail was wrapped around Patamon's neck. Those two sure were surprised to see us, and by surprised, I mean mortified! The two of them wouldn't even speak for two whole days!

It's alright though. After they started talking again, we told them that we didn't have a problem with them dating. We even confessed that there was a bet going on between me and Kari about it… that was the day that thirty bucks left me and never came back…

Anyway, back to _his _invitation for a sleepover, it just doesn't make any sense. When we're alone, he won't even look at my face. He didn't even look me in the eye when he told me to come over to his apartment today. All he said was "I need you to come over to my house on Saturday night for a sleepover, don't ask why, just do it!" and then he took off for class.

Whatever happens at this sleepover of his, I'm keeping my guard up. No matter what he does, keep a close eye on him.

I looked up and noticed that in my train of thought, I had walked all the way to _his_ apartment. I slowly raised my hand and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment but nobody answered. I was about to knock again but then he answered the door, wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hi Davis" I said with as best a smile as I could muster up.

Yes, this sleepover was my frenemy, Davis Motomiya. I was just as shocked as you can probably get right now. When he walked up to me in school and told me to come here, I went to get my ears checked to see if my brothers music was messing with my hearing.

"Hey man, glad you could make it, please come in" he replied. Ok, that was the most polite thing that I've ever heard Davis say in my entire life, although that's not really saying a lot since he isn't usually polite in the slightest, but still… wow.

Davis has actually changed a lot in the last 3 years since we beat MaloMyotismon. He's about a foot taller, and his hair has grown even longer and spikier as well. He still wears Tai's goggles on his head as well, he never takes them off. He wasn't _as_ annoying as before, but he can still get people riled up if he wants to and he often does, especially Yolei.

I walked into his apartment; it appeared as if no one was here besides the two of us. Davis led me to his room and sat me down on the bed.

I'm not going to hold it in anymore. "Ok, Davis, why did you invite me here? You hardly even look me in the eye when you talk to me and you want to spend an entire night with me? That just doesn't add up…"

Davis looked surprised for a moment, but then looked down and smiled. "I guess nothing gets by you, huh TK…"

"For the last time, Davis, my name is-wait… did you just say T_K_?" I can say that this… this is one of the VERY few times that Davis actually gotten my name right.

Davis nodded. "I think I should quit getting your name wrong on purpose just to get on your nerves…"

Is this really the Davis Motomiya I know and occasionally get along with? "Davis, did you get hit in the face with a soccer ball again?" I asked him slowly, checking his head for any signs of a concussion.

He laughs. "No, not this time, I'm just tired of treating you like an enemy when I should be treating you like a friend." He then takes my hand and looks at me. "You didn't do anything to me, but I tried so hard to make you look bad in front of Kari, and you still didn't do anything to get me back…"

Hearing all these praises is making me blush slightly. WHY AM I BLUSHING FROM _DAVIS_' COMPLIMENTS! "W-Well, that's not my style so I-I just don't do it" I stuttered. Why am I so nervous? It's not like I like Davis or anything like that, I'm not even gay!

Davis leans in closer towards me. I don't know why, but… I can feel my face getting warmer. "I don't think I could ever do something like that, I couldn't even if I tried…"

"Davis, i-is this going somewhere?"

"I just thought that I should tell you something, something that no one else knows, not even my family…" he leans closer to my ear and he whispers something that I never thought I'd hear coming from his mouth, 2 little words that I nearly passed out hearing. "…I'm gay…" it was a whisper, but I was more than able to hear it.

Davis?! _GAY_?! No there is just no way! I can't even picture him being gay, or being with another guy. He's the last person in all of Japan that I'd peg as gay! He's been chasing Kari like a lovesick puppy for years, and now I find out he's gay!?

He and I both remain silent for a few minutes, while I try and process this information.

"S-so…" I said, breaking the silence. "Ho-how long d-did you know? What-what made you decide to tell _me_? and-and why now?"

Davis blushed but then shrugged. "I don't know, for about 3 years now, right around the time you came to our school. And I guess that… I just didn't want to hide it from you anymore…"

"But why me? Do the others know?"

Davis shook his head. "Nope, only you…" I hope this conversation isn't going where I think it's going… otherwise, I'm in store for a whole _world_ of awkward… "I just, I thought it's time I should tell you…" Please, lord, _please_ let this be a dream! "TK, I love you…"

Those 4 words, 4 little, bit-sized words, made all the blood in my body race its way to my face. I knew I was blushing brightly now, and who wouldn't? A guy that's supposed to be my frenemy, a friend and a rival in love for Kari, just told me he loves me! I know that I don't love him back, so why am I blushing so much!?

"D-Davis, I-I thought you love Kari!" I stammered, idiotically.

He shook his head as a reply. "I only did that to make you feel jealous." Now that I think about it, whenever I'd try and hang out with Kari, he'd always find a way to come with us. And when I'd try to get close to Kari, he'd intervene and say that she's 'his girl', probably in an attempt to keep me from dating her, but for a different reasons than I originally thought… Davis wasn't trying to keep Kari from dating anyone but him… he was trying to keep _me_ from dating anyone but him! "I really do love you, TK. Your kind heart, your warm, loving smile, your beautiful blonde hair, I love it all. Please say you love me too!" he was literally an inch away from my face.

"Davis, I'm both flattered and… a little weirded out, by your affections… but I'm not gay, I'm not bi either" Davis's happy expression changed to a saddened one. He leaned back and curled up in a ball. I could tell that Davis was taking this really hard. I don't know that much about gay people, but I think that being rejected by the person you're in love with because they can't love you back is probably a very bad feeling…

"Oh, that's a real shame…" he muttered, still in a ball.

"I-I'm really sorry Davis, but I don't like you like that… and I can't feel that way either… I'm sorry…"

I could hear him start to cry. This must be really hard for him, but I just can't feel the same way. Davis is a guy and I like girls! Even if Davis is kind of hot- _oh my god_, did I _really_ just think that!?

"Davis, if this is uncomfortable for you… I can just leave you alone and go home…"

I heard him sniffle and he looked up. "No… it's alright, I don't mind at all, you can stay here. I made you go through all the trouble to get here so you might as well stay" Davis, this must be killing you right now... I'm so sorry…

"Are you sure, Davis?" Of course, I don't need to ask, I already know the real answer…

He nodded and wiped the tears from his face using his sleeve. He then looks at me with a confident look. "If I can't be your _boy_friend, I think the least I could do is try to be your _new_ friend"

I smiled. "There you go, there's the Davis I know and occasionally get along with." We both laughed a little bit.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

Davis shrugged. "I don't know, I thought when you came over I'd be making out with you on my bed so I didn't plan for what would happen if that didn't happen…" Davis, there are certain things that you should never say in the presence of other people, namely me, and that last sentence _definitely _qualifies as something you should keep to yourself…

"Well how about we play a video game? I know you have an Xbox" Ken told me about it after the first time he stayed here. He also told me he has just about every action-packed game there is for it.

"Sorry, since I switched Jun's hair gel with glue, video games are off limits" I laughed. I bet Matt wishes he could have seen that.

Even after 3 years, Jun is still my brother's _biggest_ fan and she hunts him down like a gazelle in the woods any chance she gets. Last time Matt had a concert, Jun snuck into Matt's dressing room and she snapped a couple pictures of him changing. How do I know you ask? Because she put those pictures online and they got over a million hits in a single day. At least now the world knows the question about Matt that every one of his fans has been dying to know... boxers or briefs… and I can't help but tease him about it every time I get forwarded that picture of standing there, white as a ghost in his Pokémon boxers, ha ha ha…

"How did you manage to pull that off?"

"I simply left my glue bottle there and put up a picture of your brother on the edge of her mirror. When she sees him, Jun doesn't pay any attention to what she's doing" Davis is actually looking a lot happier than before. I guess reliving pranks on his sister makes him feel better. He laughs a little. "One time, she had a picture of Matt at the dinner table and she ate her napkin, her chop sticks and even part of the tablecloth! She didn't even touch her food"

This time I laugh. "She must have had terrible indigestion" I joked. I noticed that Davis' apartment is oddly quiet, considering this is _Davis' _apartment. "Hey where _are_ Jun and your parents anyway?"

"I told you, I replaced her hair gel with glue. She got her hands stuck to her hair and my parents took Jun to the hospital to get them unstuck. They won't be back till tomorrow"

"And I guess you planned this?" Knowing how he wanted time with me, I just know he wanted his family out of the house so he could… make out with me... I shuttered at the mere thought of it

Davis nodded. "Yep, but I guess we won't be doing what you're probably thinking I was planning" you got that right Davis… "So what do you want to do?"

I sighed. "I wish we could go to that basketball game that's going on at the stadium tonight. It's Japan's national team going up against the Harlem Globetrotters, a match-up I've dreamed of seeing for years…"

"Oh I almost forgot!" Davis gets up and grabs his jacket of a hook on the wall. He pulls out two gold-color tickets and holds them up, proudly. "I got these tickets so I could take you to that game tonight. I know how much you love basketball and our national team going up against probably the most famous team in the entire world sounded like something you'd enjoy"

My eyes were glued to the 2 tickets in his hand. He guessed exactly right. If I wasn't straight I'd let him have sex with me for something like that! ...I did _not _just think that! Must forget that thought, RIGHT NOW!

"TK, you ok?" He snapped me out of that trance, literally, by snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I smiled happily at Davis. "Davis, I don't know how to thank you." I look at him graciously. "This is my dream game so I really can't thank you enough!"

Davis doesn't speak. His face was growing brighter and brighter red with each passing second. I looked down and realized that I had unknowingly took hold of Davis' hand. I immediately let go and laughed, nervously.

"Sorry, my bad…" he said.

"I-It's fine…" he replied. I'm not so sure it was. He told me he loves me, I tell him I'm not interested and I hold his hand like that? That was probably a very awkward and confusing thing to do for him.

"So… shall we go?" Davis nods and pulls his jacket over his arm.

The whole walk there was pretty quiet. Davis would occasionally make a joke about his sister, and I'd usually laugh, but after the joke was finished it got quiet again.

I still don't know why I took Davis' hand like that. Maybe I was just so distracted by all that excitement, what with Davis having tickets to the match up I've been dreaming of seeing for practically my entire life. Japan's national team and the Harlem Globetrotters are my two all-time favorite basketball teams, and seeing them go head-to-head against each other in the court would make me feel like a kid in a chocolate factory. That's probably why I grabbed his hand like that, I was so happy I didn't know what I was doing… I hope that's it at least…

After a while, we got to the stadium and Davis and I got in line to go into the stadium. Davis pulled out the tickets, and the security guard almost flinched. He waved us through the gate and… I almost laughed when he bowed. Davis led us into the stadium and it looked even better than I imagine. The whole place had just been redone not too long ago for this game and everything was polished up brightly. It even had that 'new stadium' smell too it. They even put up a giant score board above the court with 4 large monitors for everyone to see what was playing on it.

I stood in awe at the stadium. "Davis, this may just be the best moment of my entire night!" I said, happily.

He took the tickets out of his pocket and smirked. "Depends on how you feel when about this…" I look at him, confused. "Now, I can't remember if these kind of seats are good or not, but we have mid-court, first row seats" he bragged.

I must be hearing things… that's clearly it. Matt's music must really be messing with my hearing… because I did not just hear Davis say that our seats are mid-court _AND_ first row! I've died and gone to heaven! I grab the tickets from his hand and gaze upon them. Yes, they are mid-court first row! It's written in plain English! 'Row: 1; Center Court'!

"Davis! How on earth did you get these?!" I asked.

"Well, uh… I kinda spent my savings getting those tickets…" he answered.

I stopped ogling the tickets and looked at Davis, worriedly. "H-How much," I gulped, "did you spend on them?"

Davis looked away and poked his fingers together. "To get those tickets, I paid about… a thousand dollars…"

My eyes widened. I almost dropped the tickets out of my hands. "You paid… that much on, something for me…?" Davis replies with a nod. I can't believe it, Davis spent a thousand dollars on these tickets! He must really have it bad for me!

I… I don't even think I deserve to come to this game, not if I can't love him back. He should have brought someone else if he was going through all the trouble to pay for 2 tickets!

"Davis, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here…" I hand him back the tickets. "If you call Ken or someone else, they could be here by half time…"

He pushes the tickets back over to me. "No, you don't have to…" he said. "I got these especially for you, so we could enjoy it together"

"But Davis, you got these for a… a date with me… if it was cheaper, or, if it was actually a date, it might be different, but… if I can't feel the way you feel about me than I think I don't deserve something like this…something so special…"

"TK, listen to me closely…" Davis grabs my shoulders and forces me to look into his eyes. "I got that ticket for you! I don't care if we're here on a date or if we came just as friends, I got these for the two of us and no one else" he smiles at me, sincerely. "TK, I got these for us, so let's enjoy them and go watch the greatest basketball game ever played in all of Japan, alright?"

I just stood there, staring into his big, brown eyes of his. His hands feel like electricity flowing from him to my shoulders and flowing through my body. I could feel my heart pounding. He actually looks really good in this position. WHAT IS HAPPINING TO ME!?

I don't know what's going on here. I can't possibly be falling for Davis, can I? Of course not, I'm not gay, and I know because I actually had a few feelings for Kari, and I've had my eye on a few other girls at school as well… could I be bi? I don't know, I'll deal with this later…

I smiled. "Alright, since we're already here we might as well enjoy it"

Davis smiled like a little kid and nodded before letting me go. He led us down to our seats and we sat down. Their just as great as they always seemed from the few people that have actually been in these seats before me had said. You can see the entire court from that one spot. The scoreboard, the two baskets, everything! If I knew I wasn't dreaming, I'd swear I was because I don't know how this could get any better! The only thing that could make this any better than it already is right now is if _I_ were the one playing in the game!

"I take it your enjoying yourself?" Davis asks. I blush and nod. "Well good, I spent a lot of cash to get these seats and I don't want it all to go to waste"

I stopped smiling and looked at my feet. I couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty about this. I feel like someone punched me in the stomach at a speed of Mach 4 with a metal fist and knocked me into a tank of hungry sharks. In fact, I wish someone ACTUALLY would do that so I could quit feeling like this!

"H-Hey! I was just kidding" Davis stuttered, waving his hands up in front of him.

Still, even though I know he's being honest and he's trying to be funny, it just makes me feel even guiltier…

"Hey, TK, you're probably hungry, I'll go buy you something to eat" he says and gets up from his seat. I grab his wrist and pull him back down.

"No, _I'll_ go buy some food!" I almost shouted. "I mean, I'm not letting you pay for anything else tonight, if you paid so much just to get us here it's the least I could do"

Davis sits still for a moment, but then smiles. "Alright, if you insist... Hey can you get me a hotdog?"

I nod and got up from my chair. I shuffled my way from the hundreds of people rushing into the stadium and up to one of the concessions stands outside in the outer ring of the arena. I got a hotdog for Davis and a soda for each of us. I had to grab one of those tray-things to carry it all. As I walked back to our seats, I saw Yolei and Izzy making their way through the crowd and walk up to me.

"TK, I thought you'd be here, given your love for basketball, what's up?" Izzy asked.

"I'm just here with… someone, what about you guys?"

"I'm just here on a date with Izzy" Yolei stated, cuddling up in his arm.

Yep, that's right, Izzy and Yolei are dating. About a year after beating MaloMyotismon, the group stumbled upon the two of them when we made a surprise visit at Izzy's house. Yolei was topless and she had her lips locked directly onto Izzy's, who was also topless, and had her pressed against his bare chest. Rest assured, it was almost as awkward as the time we walked in on Patamon and Gatomon.

Izzy coughed nervously with his cheeks turning pink. I chuckled at his shyness, even after 2 years. "So anyway, TK, who are _you_ here with?" he asked.

"I'm here with, uh…" should I tell them? I mean, they'll never even believe that Davis would invite me over for a sleepover, let alone take me to a basketball game that costs more than my mom's apartment rent, but can I lie to them?

"My cousin" I guess I can because I just did… "Yeah, he came into town for tonight and he got seats for the game"

"Oh, ok then. Hope you have fun" Yolei says before she and Izzy leave and head into the stadium. I soon follow their idea and make my way back to Davis. When I get back, I see him just sitting there in his seat looking like he's just about ready to pass out from hunger. I laugh and sit down. I picked up the hotdog and gave it to him, which he started scarfing down like a lion.

"Hungry much?" I joked. He nodded and grabbed one of the sodas off the tray and started drinking. He gave a sigh of relief when he stopped.

"Thanks, I needed that"

I laugh. "It's fine"

'_Ladies and Gentlemen…'_ a deep voice spoke from the speakers around the arena, making everyone go silent. _'Introducing Japan's own national basketball team, and their main player, Kosuke Takeuchi!'_ I look over and on one side of the gym, and 10, tall people walked in wearing white uniforms with red strips on the side.

I can see Kosuke walking in in front of the others. If I had to choose a favorite basketball player, then it would be him! He's amazing! He plays better than all the other _by far_!

'_And now introducing The Harlem Globetrotters!' _

From the other side of the floor, 10 players with blue jerseys and white and red stripped shorts walked into the gym. I love those guys, they make basketball both exciting and entertaining! I heard they once played a basketball in a _swimming pool_… and they still won! The Harlem Globetrotters could very well be the best basketball players in the whole world, since they've played _a lot_ of games and they only lost a handful of them.

I turned back to Davis and smiled. "Davis, I _seriously_ don't know how to thank you!"

He just smiled back at me. "Don't mention it!" I kind of blushed at the smile he was giving me…

After that, the game began. A little while into the game I started to think about Davis and the possibility of me liking boys, be that if it may…

Do I really like guys? more specifically, Davis? I mean, I do appreciate the fact he spent so much money getting these tickets for us, or rather, me. He does seem like he enjoys my company, and absolutely can't stand it being with Kari. He definitely had me fooled, making me believe he liked Kari when he actually liked me instead… I couldn't believe he told me something like that, I had to try my best not to wet myself out of shock…

I never saw Davis looking more serious than he did when he said he loved me, it was like I was talking to a whole new side of Davis, a side I never knew existed… actually given all that's happened tonight I don't think it's like that, I think it _is_ that, but still, it was very shocking when he said those 4 little words…

'_TK, I love you…'_

That would have thrown any guy through a loop, wouldn't it? Well it certainly did for me…

Still, Davis already said that he's fine being friends with me so I think it's best if I just drop this and let it go… so why can't I?

'_Alright everyone, its half time and Japan's team and the Harlem Globetrotters are neck and neck with a tied score of 28 points each!'_ the announcer guy shouted into the PA system, waking me from my trance.

I've been out of it for half the game? How did that happen so fast?! Well it's apparently true since both teams took a seat in the benches and grabbed their water bottles.

'_And now for a special treat, we present to you our couples cam!_'

The couples cam is just a silly attraction where a person with a camera walks around and when he spots 2 people he or she finds interesting then they have to kiss. I once saw Matt have to do it with a random girl he brought here on a date.

When Jun found out about it… let's just say that that girl is _still_ in the hospital from when Jun was through with her…

"Hey look!" Davis says. "It's Izzy and Yolei!" I look up and there they are. Izzy and Yolei were making out in front of pretty much every citizen of Odaiba. Izzy's face was redder than his hair. Everyone laughed a bit.

A few more seconds later and the camera moved onto a new couple. I got up because I had to use the bathroom, _really bad_. "I'll be right back, Davis" I said to him. He replied with a nod.

I was about to leave when I heard Davis scream briefly. I turned around to ask him what's wrong and he just pointed up to the score board. I turned towards it was well… and now I know why he just screamed…

Up on the couples cam was… _was us! _I rubbed my eyes in hope that I was just seeing things, but no such luck… the two of us were up on the couples cam and the crowd was chanting "KISS! KISS! KISS!". I looked at the guy in front of us and I nearly jumped on him and beat him to death! ...huh, never thought I'd actually think something like that…

"Come on, burgundy-head," the guy nagged at Davis, "Make out with that blonde girl next to you and get it over with!"

I swear, all the blood rushed to my head when he said that… I had just been announced to the entire stadium as a _girl!_ I punched that idiot in the stomach and screamed in his face "I'M A GUY YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Everyone in the stadium burst into a wave of laughter, even the teams. Davis, on the other hand, was shocked, he couldn't move. Was it from the fact that some idiot just told me to make out with him, or the fact that I just said my first curse word? I will never know, but one thing is for sure… this night just got even more awkward… but a little _more_ embarrassing…

"That-that guy's a dude?!" one guy shouted from the stands.

"He looks like a chick!" another one added.

"He looks like Justin Beiber! That must be so sad!"

Everyone's laughter increased and but Davis stood up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand, which caused the drink I had in my hand to spill in a very… very uncomfortable place... it spilled on the front of my jeans. Davis dragged me to the nearest bathroom he could find. There, I punched a stall door, leaving a sizable dent.

"How can those idiots say I look like a girl!?" I screamed. "I have _never_ been so embarrassed in my entire life! And Matt once cut my swim trunks off in the pool! And now I have soda all over my jeans!"

"Well, I guess it's because your hair is such a light color of blonde" Davis guessed. "When you see two people walking in you assume that one of them is a guy and one is a girl, and aside from my sister, how many girls do you know with burgundy hair? and sorry about the soda by the way…"

I sighed. "It's fine, it was an accident…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it, I'm sure no one saw it anyway. Now come on, I have a plan to get you out of here with what little shred of dignity you have left"

I gave Davis a terrified look. "Oh no… not a Davis plan…" I said, fearfully.

He just grinned evilly and took my hand, leading me out of the bathroom. I kind of blushed when he grabbed my hand like that… Davis looked out the door and so did I. I sighed in relief when I saw the hall was empty. He tugged me into the hall and led me down a flight of stairs. He stopped at a door labeled 'Locker Room: 1'.

Wait, Davis isn't thinking of…

I didn't have time to finish that thought because Davis already pulled me into the locker room and shut the door.

"Ok, we better hurry and get you some pants before the team gets back, or else we'll be in big trouble" yep, he was thinking of that… Davis is gonna make me switch pants with one of the players from the team… yep, he's lost his marbles…

"Davis, are you sure that this is a good idea?" I asked. By now, Davis was already rummaging through a locker.

"Do you _want_ to leave this place and let everyone see you had an '_accident'_? Plus Izzy and Yolei are out there and if _they_ see you the others won't let you hear the end of it" He has a good point… I waved my hand as if saying 'go ahead' and let him get back to what he was doing.

A few minutes later, Davis found a pair of pants my size and gave them to me. I can't believe I'm about to steal, not to mention wear, clothes from another guy! A guy that's on a team of people I idolize! I'm _definitely_ gonna need an expensive therapist after this…

I look at Davis and he's holding a pair of blue boxers in his hand. "Davis, I'm not wearing another guy's boxers, that's where I draw the line! I just won't wear any at all"

Davis blinked and raised an eyebrow. "These aren't for you, I'm getting at least _some form _of a turn on from tonight" …I think I'm gonna be sick… Davis just took the boxers and… put them up to his face and… smelled them, lustfully.

"Davis… I saw Patamon destroyed and turned back into a Digiegg when I was an 8 year old boy right in front of me, and _that_ was _still_ more horrifying!" I shuddered.

Davis blushed. "I'm gay, sue me!" he snapped. He takes the boxers and puts them in his pocket before turning around. "Get changed so we can get out of here"

I glare for a moment but then I took off my jeans and my boxers and then put on the sweatpants Davis handed me. I kept an eye on Davis to make sure he wasn't… _looking_ at me… and he wasn't. He at least has control when it comes to me being naked in the same room as him, that's a good thing I guess…

After I grabbed my clothes, I told Davis he could look again. He turned around, slightly blushing, and nodded. Davis and I snuck our way out of the locker room and out of the stadium without so much as a single person there seeing us. I nearly shouted in happiness when I ran out the exit.

We ran all the way to the park that was near Davis' apartment. Each of us took a seat on the bench and let out a loud sigh of relief.

"I can't believe we got out of there" I said.

"And without anyone seeing us" Davis added.

He and I looked at each other, and we just started laughing. No one made a joke, no one said anything funny, we just laughed because we wanted to laugh. We laughed for about a minute or so and then we stopped and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night out. You could see millions of stars in the sky, all surrounding a large, brilliantly full moon.

I looked back at Davis to say that I had fun tonight, but when I did, I… I couldn't move…

Davis just looked so good, sitting on the bench with sweat rolling down his face from the running. The moon's light glistened off his skin so beautifully and he looked… amazing. I'll say it, Davis looks amazing. I blushed when those two, big brown eyes of his looked at me.

"TK, you alright?" he asked. I barely heard him, because I couldn't stop staring at him. I… I'm leaning closer into him, I can't stop myself no matter how much I want to. I'm only an inch from his luscious lip and I'm actually going to ki-

"TK, DAVIS, IS THAT YOU?" Damn Yolei! Her shout out made me lose my focus and I backed away from Davis and blushed heavily.

Yolei and Izzy ran up to us, sweating and out of breath. After she regains her breath, she looks at us with confusion. "We saw you run out of the stadium after that, um… incident…" she stifles a laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just funny that you were mistaken for a girl" she then explodes into laughter. Yep, that's the Yolei we all know and tolerate…

"Hey, TK, I thought you said you came to the game with a cousin, not Davis, why were you with him?" Izzy asks. CRAP! I forgot about that! …wow, I'm using more curse words in one night then Tai does when he's drunk…

I gave Davis a look that screamed 'HELP ME!' and he gave me an assuring nod. "Uh, yeah, TK's cousin left early because…" please say something believable, please say something believable, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING BELIEVEABLE! "… because… he broke every bone in his body!" DAVIS YOU IDIOT! "Yeah he tried to go down to the locker room and he walked in at a… bad time, and the team beat him to a pulp. He was rushed to the hospital and I, just happened, to be there and I decided to keep him company"

I smacked my forehead. Davis, you couldn't have thought of something that's more believable could you? The cold, stomach flu, cancer, anything would have been better! And they'll never believe _you_ decided to be _nice_! You've blown out cover com-

"Sounds alright to me" Yolei said nonchalantly. My jaw dropped, as did Davis'. Did Izzy suck her brain out of her head when he was making out with her?

"It does?" I asked. I better play along with it. "I mean, it does!"

"Well, we better get going, me and Yolei want to catch the rest of the game" Izzy said. THANK YOU! "We just came to check on you, so we'll just be leaving. Come on Yolei" Yolei nods and she clings to his arm as they walk away.

There is no way that those two just bought that! Yolei and Izzy are the two smartest people in Odaiba, how did- wait, what's that in Izzy's jacket pocket? I looked a little closer and I saw… it's a metal flask! That explains it! Izzy and Yolei are drunk!

Izzy must have brought alcohol or something with him to the game and he shared it with Yolei. Those two are complete idiots when their drunk. And I know this because Matt had a party last month at the warehouse he and his band practice and he and Tai brought a bunch of beer. Fortunately, Matt wouldn't let me, Kari and Cody drink because of our age, but they let Davis, Ken and Yolei since they thought it'd be funny, and it was. Ken refused to drink, but Davis and Yolei didn't object in the slightest.

Half an hour and 2 cans of beer each and they were completely different to the point I could barely recognize them anymore. Yolei was dumber than Davis on a bad day, and we all know that Davis isn't the sharpest sword in the arsenal… and Davis was a total flirt, and I mean with Tai, Matt and me. Yeah he was saying stuff like 'Hey, Matt, you know what my favorite color is? Blonde' and other stupid stuff like that. He actually patted Tai on the butt and he nearly squealed like a little girl, but we all laughed at him like hyenas. Yolei and Izzy were so stupid that they couldn't figure out their cell phones from each other.

That must be why Yolei and Izzy bought Davis' idiotic story, not even Davis would buy it if someone else told him that.

I let out a loud sigh of relief and threw my arms over the bench. "Thank _GOD_ that actually worked! Your just lucky their drunk Davis"

Davis looked confused. "Their drunk, how did you know?"

"I saw a flask in Izzy's pocket, but seriously, they believed you stupid story that nearly got us busted and we both know that no one that's sober would actually believe you"

Davis opened his mouth to protest, but then sighed. "Very true…"

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Come on, let's get going, we can probably make what's left of the game if we hurry"

"Are you nuts?" Davis nearly screamed. "We just went through all that trouble. To get you out of there and keep what was left of your dignity, and you want to go back to that place?!"

"Davis, you spent a lot of money on those tickets for us, I don't want to waste them"

"TK, I would spend the world on you to make you feel better, and I'm sure you would feel a lot less embarrassed then to go back to the stadium where everyone is probably _still_ laughing at the fact you look like a girl"

I blushed. "Be that as it may…"

"Yes, and you 'may'want to consider going back to the apartment. I know you really don't want to get mocked like that again, come on, please, let's go"

I stayed silent for a moment. Davis is willing to waste a thousand dollars-worth of basketball tickets just to make me feel better? He must _really _loveme… he's willing to do that much for me, there has to be something I can do for him... I think I have an idea…

I take Davis' hand. "Davis, no one has ever been so nice to me, never. If you're going to be this nice, I think I need to at least give you some sort of a repayment…" I can't believe I'm about to do this…

I lean in and gently placed my lips on his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled the kiss in deeper, and after a few seconds of no movement, Davis wraps his arms around my waste and pulls me into him, deepening the kiss even further. Davis started moaning with delight, as did I. Kissing Davis was… incredible. His lips felt like electricity running through my entire body, I've never felt something like this before, something so wonderful.

After a minute, Davis pulled away and had a weird look on his face. It was sort of a mix between delight, horror and shame. He takes his hands away and looks down, a blush covering most of his face. "I-I'm sorry…"

"D-Don't be, that was my idea… ya know, something for the tickets…" I replied. I can feel a blush as heavy as the one on Davis' face appearing on mine. "Those tickets really meant a lot to me and I wanted to show you… that I really appreciate them… thank you so much Davis…"

"W-Well, I can honestly say it worked… because I feel like I'm gonna faint…" Davis looks at the watch on his wrist. "Yeah I should be out in about 3… 2… 1…" and just as he said, Davis passed out like a light, with a huge smiled on his face.

I chuckled. "Davis, you may act tough, but you're just as wimpy as they come" I picked Davis up and put him up on my shoulder, grabbed my clothes, and made my way back to Davis' apartment. Just as we were leaving the park, Davis mumbled silently 'TK, you're such a good kisser'. I laughed at him each time and said 'So are you'.

When we got back to the apartment, I laid my clothes in the corner, next to my bag, and placed Davis on the bed. He just laid there, purring like a kitten after a bowl of milk. He still had a blush and a smile on his face from the kiss, not that I could blame him. Davis got little less than a make out session from the person he loves… me… and if he felt half as good as I did from the kiss I'm surprised he didn't break into spontaneous combustion and explode from happiness.

My cell phone started to ring. I left the room and I look at the caller ID. It was Kari. I flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey TK, I have something to talk to you about" _She said._ "What were you doing in the park with Davis?"_ Uh oh… not good…

"Uh, how-how much did you see?" maybe she didn't see me kissing him, maybe she only saw me on the bench before I did anything serious, maybe she-

"_I saw everything, from when you arrived at the park to the… kiss… to you carrying him away…"_ Lord, you just love to mess with me don't you…

"Oh, you saw that...?"

"_Yeah… what was that about?"_

"Oh, Davis got me the best basketball seats for that game going on in the stadium, and I was just thanking him…"

"_So, I'm guessing- you know Davis is gay?"_

"…yes he is, please don't tell anyone else"

"_Don't worry, I won't. I've known he loves you for years anyway..."_ I nearly dropped the phone from my hand when those words came through the speaker.

"I'm sorry… but WHAT?!" I screamed.

I heard Kari laughing. _"Well duh, he didn't start flirting with me until you started school. Plus he didn't begin dragging me around with him, away from anyone else, like that until you started as well. It was kind of obvious to me, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out."_

My jaw is just hanging open at the moment. Kari figured out something like this and is just NOW telling me? I think I need an aspirin…

"_So, I guess this means you're not straight anymore?" _

I stayed silent for a moment before I replied with a smile "Nope, I'm not straight… I'm… I'm bi… or maybe I'm just… Davisexual" Kari and I both laugh.

"_Well the question still remains… are you going to go out with him?" _

"Maybe… after Davis wakes up first, he passed out after I kissed him"

Kari laughs again. _"Well I'll let you get to it, I have to go anyway. Night TK"_

"Night Kari" after that, we both hang up.

I go back to see if Davis is up yet, and he is. He's sitting up with his hand on his head. "Hey TK, I had the weirdest dream. I was dreaming that you kissed me…"

I laughed slightly. "Davis, that wasn't a dream, I really did kiss you"

Davis' head pops up and his eyes grew to the size of plates. "R-Really?" I nodded. "Uh, can you explain why because I forgot?"

"It was for the tickets you got for us, I really enjoyed the game… until the arena began laughing at me because I looked like a girl"

Davis lets out a chuckle. "Oh yeah, now I remember… thanks by the way, for the kiss I mean…"

I go and sit next to him on the bed. "Hey, it's my pleasure… I mean that, it was actually good…"

"What do you mean?"

"… Davis, I'm bi…"

"You are? Are you serious? Cause if you're not your being a real jerk right now TK…" he asked.

I chuckled. "I'm completely serious, trust me Davis"

"But you told me you were straight before we left for the game, I'm confused…"

"I'll try and explain it as best I can… I was kind of curious as to if I was bi or not, because I was having weird feelings about you ever since I found out you were gay… I'm not sure how, but I started to like you, like the way you like me, and I was sure about it… when we kissed…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I nodded again. "Yes… Davis, I love you, too"

Davis didn't say a word for a few minutes, all he could do was smile with his mouth wide open. After several minutes, he finally makes a sound… actually it's more like a yell because he shouted 'YES! TK LOVES ME! HALLELUIA!". I couldn't help for but laugh at him that.

After he calmed down, Davis asked me "So, are we… boyfriends?" to which I replied with a kiss on the cheek.

"That answer your question?"

Davis started to stroke his chin with a sinister grin. "I'm not sure, you'll have to tell me a little better…" Davis, you coy little goggle head…

I grabbed Davis' shirt and I pulled him into a full-on make out session, to which he fully accepted by kissing back. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed it closer to his to the point where our foreheads were touching. I pushed him back so that we were lying down on his bed, me on top of him. Davis slipped his hand up my shirt and started feeling my chest. I responded to that by lifting up his shirt and slipping it off his body. He had a very well built chest and when I felt it, it felt like I was touching a spikey haired, goggle-headed Adonis.

We continued to make out and strip each for quite a while, until Davis was wearing only a pair of black boxers with red and orange flames, and I was only wearing the sweatpants I got from the game. When we got that far, Davis just passed out again, not that I could blame him. He and I were sucking each other's air so much that we barely had enough for ourselves. I'm actually both relieved and sad. I'm relieved that we didn't go _too_ far… but I'm sad because I never wanted it to stop…

Oh well…

I just crawled under the covers with Davis and snuggled into his chest like a pillow. I never felt so happy before tonight. I got to meet two of my favorite basketball teams in the entire world, I had my first kiss, and I have a great boyfriend, who is a great kisser by the way. If I die now, I wouldn't care, I have everything I need right now…

Of all the people I could fall in love with, it had to be you, Davis Motomiya, and I wouldn't have it any other way…


End file.
